


Forbidden Fruit.

by Shxeep



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, M/M, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shxeep/pseuds/Shxeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the things Yongguk wants to do too Junhong, are forbidden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Fruit.

When laying next to each other, the younger trails his fingers over Yongguk’s abdomen. Yongguk’s body tenses up feeling the slim fingers of Zelo on his body, knowing what the younger wanted. Pushing the thought away he pretended he didn’t noticed his growing length. Zelo purred into Yongguk’s ear making him earn a groan slipping from his lips out of frustration.

The two have been together of a total of six months but in those six months they haven’t touched each other like other couples would do, yes hands have been sneakily slipping over their bodies and kisses have touched places where it’s the most sensitive but they haven’t been intimate with each other yet. Yongguk was much older than Zelo and at first he felt disgusted by him liking someone younger but the younger had already taken his heart and it was too late, he had already took over his life and the fact that the age difference was almost 10 years he didn’t care anymore. He needed Zelo beside him.

Ofcourse there were times Yongguk wanted to touch the younger, to feel the younger or even hear him whimpering or moan out his name when he was laying underneath his body but he couldn’t. It was forbidden.  
Zelo was forbidden fruit to him and he only was going to take a bite when he was allowed too.  
Seeing the younger laying next to him, blanket draped loosely around his pale body, his legs naked with only the blanket covering his butt still revealing the white skin of his thighs. Zelo’s eyes fixed on Yongguk’s body while his plump pink lips were aroused of his teeth sinking in the flesh. He looked absolutely beautiful.

Yongguk was already sinning feeling his erection growing. He was sinning thinking about the things he wanted to do with the boy next to him. He was the most delicious looking fruit as the snake at the same time. Giving himself to the elder, offering him to take a bite. With pressing his lips hard on Zelo’s he reserved a seat in hell and kissed heaven farewell.

Zelo wasn’t shocked about how desperate the kiss tasted. They always shared kisses like that, even when they were soft and passionate you could always taste the desperate linger for more. He was rather shocked on how the elder’s body reacted right now. His arms were wrapped around the smaller’s body, his eyes dark of lust and his body firm against the other’s. He felt their hips touching and instantly he melted in another desperate kiss.

Long fingers were exploring the younger’s body, tongue parting his lips and he gladly took him in. The kiss became sloppy and wet, teeth clattering to each other and their tongue’s were fighting for dominance. Zelo hadn’t experienced this before but he enjoyed it, he enjoyed how Yongguk held onto him, or how his body was pressed against him, feeling his erection against his hipbone. Feeling the elder’ fingers travel down to the hem of his boxers his eyes shot open making Yongguk pull back looking into his eyes. The both of them didn’t say a thing, looks were enough to say they both wanted this.

With slow movements Yongguk pulled down the younger’s boxers, throwing it somewhere next to the bed they were laying on. In this moment they were Adam and Eve, wanting to taste the most forbidden fruit on Earth.

Facing the younger again, he gently pulled him down, kissing his naked chest listening to the still steady breath of his lover. His fingers touching the places he knew Zelo liked it, his hands going down between the younger’s legs, his lips attached to the flesh before giving a small lick at the head of Zelo’s semi hard length. It was forbidden yet so delicious. Taking a hold of the shaft, he slowly started to stroke and crawled back up to kiss the aroused pink lips of his boyfriend.  
Zelo was already panting, he had felt this before but feeling it with Yongguk’s hands it was so much better, with a light shade of pink on his cheeks he fumbled with the zipper of Yongguk’s pants, he wanted to get rid of them as fast as possible. He wanted to feel his skin against the elder’s. When the elder stepped out of his pants without losing the grip around the penis of Zelo, he felt the fabric of his boxer holding in what he wanted to let out so badly.

Taking Zelo’s body in his head, he raked with his lips over his jawline, carefully nibbling on the skin before ducking into his neck. Nipping on every inch of his neck, softly biting making Zelo whimper softly. Hearing the heavy panting, feeling Zelo’s chest going up and down he decided to release his cock, making his own free from the boxers. Kissing Zelo’s lips he reached for the forgotten lube that was laying on the nightstand behind some books. With a quick move he opened the lip, squeezing some gel on his hand rubbing it open,” Baby, this is going to hurt just a little bit. If it’s too much. Tell me.” Yongguk told Zelo, getting a shaky nod in response.

Yongguk pressed his fingers against the muscled ring, moving it slowly before pushing it deeper, quickly pressing his lips against Zelo’s to make him focus on something else than the pain. Nails were dug into his flesh and whimpers were heard through the room. The younger whined, and let out small cries out of pain at the moving of Yongguk’s fingers. The said man slowly and carefully stretched out the younger, still his lips attached to Zelo’s before going down, to press small kisses over the porcelain skin of his boyfriend. He looked absolutely beautiful and the so long waited whimpers and moans were like music in his ears.

Moving his fingers faster, Zelo spread his legs wider, oh god this feeling was so much more different than all the other touches he got from the elder. If you thought away the pain, it felt so good ,pushing himself down on the fingers he motioned Yongguk to go faster, so Yongguk did. Scissoring the younger, pressing a second and third finger he stretched out Zelo wide enough for his cock.  
Taking out his fingers he was left with a whimpering and whining Zelo, lifting up his hips,” H-Hyung.” He moaned making Yongguk’s cock twitch at the sound of the younger’s hoarse voice. He doesn’t wait any longer and pours a good amount of gel on his hands, stroking his own cock with the gel so he could glide into the younger smoothly. Hovering over the younger he presses the tip on the tight ring of muscles. His lips again presses on Zelo’s whispering I love you’s and other sweet nothings before slowly and carefully entering the boy. He was so tight Yongguk groaned and tried to hold himself in not to come right on the spot. Zelo on the other side felt the pain going through his body, he wanted to stop already cause it hurt too much. But wanting this so badly he concentrated on the kisses Yongguk gave him, letting his teeth sink in his lip to bite away the pain he tried to adjust on the thick cock in him. As the pain faded away slowly Zelo looked in Yongguk’s eyes telling him he could go on,” I love you.” Yongguk whispered against the plump lips of Zelo, he saw tears forming into his brown orbs and as he moved forward he kissed the falling tear away. Slowly he started to move making Zelo moan silently,” You’re so beautiful.” Yongguk groaned as he pushed himself forward again, the blondhaired boy tangling his fingers in the bed sheets, arching his back with every thrust the elder gave. Taking a hold of Zelo’s hands he intertwined their fingers together.

This feeling Zelo felt; the skin on skin, their lips never leaving each other and moans mixing and filling the room. It was delightful It tasted so sweet and he wanted more. More of the forbidden fruit where he already took a bite of. Telling his boyfriend to go further he felt the tip of Yongguk’s cock hitting his prostate making him see stars and moaning Yongguk’s name out loud.

Watching Zelo’s lips part to form the loud moans, Yongguk buried himself deeper, desperate to hear more of those beautiful sounds. He felt how the ring of muscles tightened around his cock, signing him ,Zelo almost reached his climax. Not wanting this to end he slowed down his pace, moving his hips gracefully and carefully against Zelo’s. The younger moaned louder at the teasingly slow pace, his already aroused lips were meet again with his teeth, digging them deeper in it to surpress the loud moans he had let out,” F-fuck..H-hyung.” Arching his back again the tip hit his prostate again and with another loud moan he reached his climax, making the sticky fluid covering his tummy. With another thrust and at the sight of what just had happened Yongguk groaned the name of his younger lover, riding out his orgasm. Softly panting he leaned his forehead against the boy’s shoulder, carefully pulling out and rolling next to him.

Watching the younger’s features, he smiled softly, pressing a kiss against his temple, reaching out to the box of tissues he cleaned Zelo’s stomach before pulling him against his own body.  
Soon enough he heard soft snoring coming from the boy’s throat and as he laid his eyes on the curly hair of his boyfriend he thought he was worth it. Going to hell for someone like Zelo.

His forbidden fruit in the Garden of Eden.


End file.
